Kanamuki x
by vknightlover810
Summary: After Kaname and Yuki leave Cross Academy, Yuki is wanting more out of Kaname but Kaname wants to keep Yuki safe. This fanfiction is filled with love, lemons, and just a lot haha x


~Yuki POV~

After we got on the plane to head to where we were going, which I don't know where, I instantly fell asleep when I sat down because I gave up all my energy to fight some level E vampires. I was still new to this world, the vampire world, all I know right now is that I want Kaname's blood. When I woke up I looked to my left and saw Kaname staring out a window. I knew he was thinking about something but I didn't want to bother him so I stared out a window myself and thought for a while. I thought about how wonderful it was to be Kaname's fiance . I would be with him forever, I will be with him forever.

I decided that I should just eat because I could feel my stomach hurting and rumbling constantly. I got up trying not to get Kaname out of his state that he is currently in. Kaname surprisingly did not notice what I was doing. I finally found a closet full of food, but why a closet? Who cares, it's food. I grabbed a lot of Pocky and went back to my seat. As soon as I sat down, I saw that Kaname was staring at me. "Hi." I said with drowsiness in my voice. Kaname just kept staring at me. Then Kaname told me with his bony finger to come over to him. I walked slowly towards him with curious eyes. Kaname patted on his lap, but then I blushed hard. "Don't be afraid." Kaname said with the most gentle voice.

I sat on his lap wondering why he would make me do this, the last affection he gave me was that kiss to turn me into a vampire. I looked at him with confusing eyes and thought to myself, I want him forever and nobody else. Kaname's eyes brought happiness to mine. But then something unexpected happened, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek with passion. I wanted it to be my lips but this kiss was special. I didn't know what to do, I was speechless and I was blushing like crazy that I thought my face was burning his lips. But I also felt something I haven't ever felt. I felt that he loved me. Kaname still didn't say anything and I was starting to wonder where everyone was. But at the moment I didn't care, all I cared about was the fact that I would be with Kaname forever.

Kaname finally let go of me and grabbed a hold of my chin and turned my head towards his. "I love you very much Yuki, you don't understand how much I do. I have wanted this day to come for years. And now that you know everything, all the memories and fun times we had as children. I finally get to have you in my arms and call you mine. Nobody else can have you like I do. Promise me that you will always be mine and just mine. I don't think I will be able to live if I lose you." Kaname said with so much love and passion. Gosh, I was so lucky to have him as mine. And then I said, "I promise Kaname, I can't imagine anybody else in my life. Also, where are we going? You never told me."

"We are going to France to get married and live there for a while so everything back home is just history. We can come back with a clean slate. But if you want to do anything else please tell me because I want to make your wishes come true." Kaname said.

I had a lot on my mind. Like I thought when people are vampires, they could not have children but somehow me and Kaname are here. I wanted to ask if we are ever going to have children. Not now but in the future. I am certainly not ready yet because I just want to spend a couple years with him, only me and not children running around screaming. Of course, I do want children but I can't see them with us now with what state we are in and with what just happened. I decided to ask, "Hey Kaname?"

"What is it Yuki?" he asked.

"I wanted to ask you something….but...I am kinda too nervous to." I said nervously.

"Yuki, don't be afraid to ask anything." Kaname said.

"Um...When um...do you...want to have children?" I finally stuttered out.

Kaname sighed and said, "Yuki, why are you thinking of this topic now? But I do want to have children with you. But I just want to be with you for now. And why did you think about this in the first place? Do you want to have a physical relationship now?"

I was shocked at what he asked at first. Did I want a physical relationship with my fiance? Maybe I did. But I was scared to tell him. Wait! I need to keep telling myself that I can tell him anything, so I will say yes.

"Um Kaname, yes I do, but I won't do it if you're not ready." I said quickly to get it over with.

"Oh Yuki, I am ready but lets wait till we are married then we will." Kaname said.

Then I felt his hand cup my cheek and bring my face closer to his. I blushed and looked into is bright red eyes filled with hunger. Then I saw something I have never seen before. I saw lust in his eyes. I saw a need that I needed to fulfill. Then he did something I have waited an eternity for. Kaname kissed me with lust and more passion that I could ever feel. I kissed back with blushing cheeks and as much love as possible. We were kissing for maybe five minutes before we had to catch our breath.

We stared at each other for a while and thought about how much we loved each other and never wanted to be without the other. I couldn't wait to marry Kaname Kuran. Then I kissed him again putting my arms around his neck and bringing him as close as possible. Then while we were still kissing, I felt his hand go down my back to my skirt and put his hand up the side of my skirt. I put my hand on the buttons of his shirt and started to unbutton his shirt when he stopped kissing me and put my hands away and also his.

"What's wrong Kaname?" I asked confused.

"I was afraid that I would have hurt you and go too far Yuki." Kaname said.

"Kaname you won't hurt me. I want this. Don't ever be afraid to touch me." I said.

Kaname started to put his hand up the side of my skirt. I blushed so hard and I started to fiddle with his shirt and stare at his face. Kaname was looking down at my skirt and I could feel him playing with my underwear. Kaname then kissed my neck. It felt so good. I softly moaned and grabbed his hair. Kaname then bit me with his fangs. I could hear him drinking my blood. It felt hot and right at the same time. I gripped his hair harder and heard him moan. Kaname drank my blood for about 45 seconds before he finally stopped and took his fangs out of my neck. Right after he took his fangs out of my neck he kissed me again but with more hunger and lust. I could taste my own blood.

Kaname pulled me as close to him as possible still kissing me. I grabbed his hair and kept kissing him back wanting to go farther. But I could tell he was trying to resist. A couple minutes later, Kaname finally needed a breath. "I am very tired Yuki, why don't we just lay here and sleep." I nodded yes and sat next to him and lied on his chest and instantly fell asleep. I had a dream where me and Kaname got married and I felt so loved and happy. I knew we were gonna be together forever.


End file.
